Four Season
by sanadayuina
Summary: Sena dan Hiruma, cinta dalam empat musim. Kisah antar dua orang yang saling mencintai akan tetapi suatu saat akan terpisah.


_**FOUR SEASONS**_

_Spring…_

Di musim semi itu kau akhirnya memberikanku jawaban yang mengejutkan atas perasaanku.

Di musim semi itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat senyummu yang bukan merupakan kembaran dari senyum iblis yang biasa kau tunjukkan pada orang-orang.

Di musim semi itu kau menunjukkan sisi lembutmu padaku untuk pertamakalinya.

Untuk pertamakalinya kau memelukku.

Untuk pertamakalinya kau menepuk pundakku.

Untuk pertamakalinya kau menghapus airmataku dengan tanganmu yang,-mengejutkan, lembut itu.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya, aku mengakui perasaanku.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Che, aku sudah tahu, kuso chibi."_

Dan aku tertawa, aku tertawa karena kau memelukku dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang walau pun kasar akan tapi terdengar lembut di telingaku.

Aku tertawa, karena melihat wajahmu yang merona merah.

Dan di musim semi itu aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

_Hiruma menendang pintu ruang klub Devil Bats sampai terbuka, di tangannya,-seperti biasa, teracung senapan laras panjang. "OI!" Hiruma berteriak, menembakkan senjatanya seperti tidak memiliki beban apa pun sementara Sena hanya bisa tersenyum kecut di belakang Hiruma._

"_Hi... Hiruma!" sebagian besar orang di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget, tampak terkejut dan tidak mengerti alasan kedatangan heboh sang kapten tim._

"_Peringatan," raung Hiruma. "Siapapun yang berani menyentuh kuso chibi, akan mati di tanganku, anak-anak, orang tua, dan perempuan termasuk!"_

"_APA!" orang-orang kembali berteriak lagi, untuk pertamakalinya menyadari Sena yang berdiri di belakang Hiruma dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus._

"_ADA APA INI, HIRUMA!" orang-orang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hiruma yang dengan santai mengunyah permen karetnya._

"_Jangan bilang... jangan bilang..." Monta berteriak histeris sementara Mamori dan Shizuna tampaknya nyaris pingsan._

"_Ak__hirnya," terdengar gumam beberapa orang. "Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja, kan?"_

"_RAYAKAN!" sekarang orang-orang gila itu kembali berteriak histeris. "AYO KITA RAYAKAN KEBERSAMAAN HIRUMA DAN SENA!"_

_Di latar belakang, tiga bersaudara bod... err, kalian tahu siapa yang dimaksud, sedang adu pendapat. "Kau berhutang padaku lima ribu yen!"_

"_Tidak, aku yang bertaruh mengenai itu, kau yang berhutang lima ribu yen."_

"_Aku yang menang, kalian berdua! Kalian berhutang padaku sepuluh ribu yen!"_

"_Tidak, mana uang taruhanku!"_

"_Lima ribu yenku!"_

"_Aku yang berhak, sialan!"_

"_DIAM!" Hiruma kembali berteriak dan menembakkan senapannya seperti prajurit profesional, menghentikan keributan di dalam ruangan kecil itu._

Dan di musim semi itu juga aku menyadari bahwa kebersamaan kita tak akan lama...

_Summer…_

Musim panas, pertamakalinya kita pergi ke luar berdua.

Tidak, ini bukan kencan, seperti yang kau dan aku tegaskan berulang kali pada siapa pun yang cukup berani untuk bertanya.

Kami hanya pergi berdua.

Kita tidak pergi ke tempat pasangan-pasangan biasa pergi, tentu saja.

Karena ini bukan kencan.

Kita pergi ke tempat yang tampaknya kau sukai bagiku.

Karena kau tidak pernah dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai tempat-tempat itu.

Tempat yang gila.

Gila, aneh, menyeramkan, berbahaya...

Hal-hal yang bisa kau harapkan dari Hiruma Yoichi.

Kau beberapa kali, maaf, harus kuluruskan, _berulang-ulang kali_ sampai aku _tak_ _bisa_ menghitungnya, harus (harus? Yoichi-senpai, kau tidak harus melakukan itu!) memukul atau sekedar melemparkan pandangan berbahaya pada siapa pun yang tidak sengaja menatap atau bertubrukan denganku.

"_Yoichi-senpai..."_

"_Apa, kuso chibi?"_

"_Kurasa kau harus berhenti memukul atau mendelik pada orang-orang itu tanpa sebab..."_

"_Che, tanpa sebab apanya, kuso chibi!"_

"_Ano, kalau begitu, apa sebabnya?"_

"_Che, dasar lambat..."_

"_Ano..."_

"_Aku tidak bicara mengenai kecepatan larimu tapi kecepatan pikiranmu."_

"_Etoo, uh, baik..."_

Hening.

Mungkin itu yang kusukai dari kebersamaanku denganmu.

Kau memang bisa sangat ribut dan berisik di beberapa kesempatan, tapi selebihnya kau memberikanku ketenangan yang menyenangkan dari keheningan yang hadir di tengah-tengah kita.

Hanya berjalan.

Hanya duduk.

Hanya menikmati saat-saat yang tenang berdua denganmu.

Kau menoleh padaku pada suatu kesempatan di musim panas itu.

Angin lembut musim panas yang bertiup di ladang hijau itu menerpa kita yang duduk di bawah pohon besar sambil menatap ke kejauhan.

Tidak.

Kau menatapku.

"_Kuso chibi," Hiruma berkata sambil menatap Sena yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon sambil menatap horizon di kejauhan._

_Sena menoleh berlahan dan memberikan senyum lemah pada Hiruma._

"_Ya?" bisik Sena pelan. Amat pelan hingga suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar di bawa angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dari kejauhan._

"_Che," gumam Hiruma sambil menarik kepala Sena ke dadanya, meletakkan dagunya di rambut coklat berantakan Sena dan mengikuti arah pandangannya ke ujung langit. "Baka chibi."_

Dan di musim panas itu aku menyadari, jika saat perpisahan itu tiba, pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali.

Bagiku dan bagimu.

_Autumn…_

Di musim gugur, daun-daun mulai berubah warna.

Musim gugur adalah musim kesukaanku.

Musim di mana daun apel akan berubah warna menjadi merah dan daun-daun dari entah pohon lain apa lagi akan menguning atau berubah coklat.

Aku suka berjalan di antara daun-daun yang berguguran.

Merasakan daun-daun itu di bawah sepatu boot-ku.

Mencium bau tanah di musim gugur.

Aku menyukai perasaan tenang di musim gugur.

Aku menyukai perasaan saat daun jatuh tertiup angin.

"_Che, baka chibi."_

Entah sejak kapan kau memanggilku "baka" dan bukan "kuso" lagi, ya...

Tapi kau tetap tak mau, tak bisa, memanggilku dengan namaku.

"_Ya?"_

"_Ginko."_

"_Eh!"_

Dan dengan satu kata itu, kau mengelus kepalaku, menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun ginko dari rambutku yang entah kenapa selalu berantakan.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung mantelku sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Kau hanya mendecak.

Tidak.

Kau melepaskan syalmu dan mengalungkannya ke leherku, membuatku menoleh kembali ke arahmu dengan terkejut.

"_Che, chibi," Hiruma tersenyum licik. "Dengan tubuh kecil sepertimu, kau akan mudah masuk angin."_

_Wajah Sena memerah dan dia bergumam, "Sejak kapan Yoichi-senpai tertular penyakit super khawatirnya Mamori-senpai?"_

"_Che, sejak kapan ya?" kata Hiruma sinis._

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mengingat saat-saat itu.

Musim gugur.

Musim di mana kau pertamakalinya mengakui bahwa kita akan berpisah.

Perpisahan yang akan datang segera.

Saat-saat yang menyakitkan itu akan datang.

Dan aku mau pun kau tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain menerima perpisahan itu dengan tenang.

Aku tenang, tapi aku meragukan ketenanganmu.

Karena kau adalah Hiruma Yoichi.

Musim gugur, hanya tinggal satu musim lagi untuk bersamamu...

_Winter…_

Musim dingin.

Akhirnya musim ini datang juga.

Kau ada di sisiku ketika salju pertama turun ke bumi.

Kau menarik tanganku dan menciumnya lembut sebelum menempelkan dahimu di punggung tanganku itu dalam doa yang diam.

Kau hanya duduk di sana, memejamkan matamu sambil menunduk, membiarkanku menatap salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit melalui jendela rumah sakit.

Aku sudah tidak diizinkan berlari selama nyaris tiga musim.

Aku tidak lagi diizinkan melakukan olahraga berat dalam jangka waktu yang sama.

Aku sudah tidak diizinkan ke luar rumah sakit lagi sejak awal musim dingin.

Kau selalu di situ, duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur pasienku.

Kadang-kadang berbicara sedikit.

Tapi kau lebih sering diam.

Memberikanku keheningan yang kau tahu sangat aku hargai.

Salju yang perlahan memenuhi bingkai jendela itu tampak seperti mengejekku.

Aku bisa melihat bayangan dirimu dan diriku yang dipantulkan oleh kaca jendela tebal rumah sakit.

Tirai yang tidak bergoyang.

Vas bunga yang selalu diganti bunganya setiap hari.

Setiap hari selalu ada yang datang menjengukku.

Tapi yang setiap hari selalu datang dan duduk lama di sini hanya keluargaku dan dirimu.

Ah, maafkan aku.

Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata itu padamu.

Tapi aku tahu, jika aku mengucapkannya, kau hanya akan mengataiku bodoh lagi.

Hanya akan menggumamkan bahwa kata itu tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Tidak, kau selalu menggumamkan kata maaf itu tidak berguna untuk sekarang, dulu, atau pun nanti.

Kau selalu berkata bahwa kata maaf itu tidak berguna.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku yang perlahan mengalir di hari bersalju itu.

Aku bisa melihat butiran perak seperti embun membasahi pipiku melalui pantulan jendela yang buram oleh salju dan hawa dingin.

Aku bisa melihatmu yang berjengit dan menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

Aku bisa merasakan peganganmu yang perlahan makin kuat di tanganku.

Seolah kau tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tapi kau harus melepaskannya.

Cepat atau lambat, kau harus melepaskanku.

Aku melihatmu menggeleng.

Aku melihat sosokmu yang dipantulkan oleh jendela yang makin buram oleh uap dingin udara di luar itu bangkit berdiri.

Aku bisa mendengar kau meneriakkan kata-kata penyangkalan.

Dan kemudian...

Perlahan, sangat perlahan...

Aku menoleh padamu dan tersenyum.

Kau terdiam karena terkejut, pegangan tanganmu pada tanganku menghilang.

Tanganku jatuh ke sisi tubuhku.

Dan aku membuka mulutku untuk berkata...

Oo~~oo~~oO

Sosok tubuh tingi dan kurus memakai mantel hitam berjalan perlahan ke dalam area pemakaman itu. Tangannya menggenggam seikat bunga lili putih yang tampak serasi dengan salju yang perlahan jatuh ke bumi.

Sosok yang berjalan sendirian itu melangkah tenang ke salah satu kuburan dari pualam putih. Kuburan yang indah, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan atau menghilangkan fakta bahwa di balik tempat yang indah itu telah terkubur cintanya. Kekasihnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya.

_**~o~**__**Kobayakawa Sena~o~**_

Di atas pualam putih itu terukirkan nama sang kekasih, abadi dan indah dalam peristirahatannya yang perlahan di selimuti salju.

Hiruma berlutut di sisi kuburan itu, melerakkan ikatan bunganya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

Kekasihnya telah pergi.

Pergi karena penyakit kangker yang tidak diketahui sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Walau Hiruma telah melakukan segala daya upayanya untuk menyelamatkannya... memanggil dokter terbaik, mengumpulkan para dokter spesialis... tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Sekarang semua sudah tak lebih dari kelebatan samar kenangan tak berarti.

Sang kekasih tempat dia meletakkan seluruh harapannya sekarang terbaring di bawah tanah, enam kaki di dalam bumi.

Yang tersisa darinya hanya kenangan.

Yang bisa Hiruma lihat sekarang hanya kenangan.

Yang bisa Hiruma rasakan hanya kenangan.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Tidak bisa bicara dengannya lagi.

Tidak bisa menikmati keberadaannya dalam diam.

Hiruma tahu betapa Sena sangat menyukai saat-saat tanpa bicara mereka.

Karena itulah, walaupun Sena sudah tidak mungkin mendengarnya lagi, sebisa mungkin Hiruma diam di samping tempat peristirahatan sang kekasih. Membelai lembut pualam putih itu bagai dia membelai rambut sang kekasih nyaris setahun yang lalu. Berusaha tidak mencurahkan kekecewaannya, harapan-harapannya agar dia bisa kembali, karena dia tahu, Sena tidak mengharapkan itu. Dan Sena tidak akan kembali walaupun dia terus-menerus memohon.

Hiruma menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, menolak mengakui bahwa dia menangis. Menolak mengakui bahwa dia merindukan sang kekasih lebih dari apa pun juga. Menolak mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Sena.

Kenapa Sena harus meninggalkannya? Kenapa?

Hal seperti itu... kenapa tidak terjadi pada orang lain saja? Kenapa harus Sena? Selalu Sena...

Kepergian Sena tidak hanya mempengaruhi Hiruma dan keluarganya. Kepergiannya juga mempengaruhi teman-teman Sena, dan juga orang-orang yang pernah mengenal Sena, baik di dalam mau pun di luar American Football.

Akan tetapi, bahkan melebihi Hiruma, Mamorilah yang paling tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dia sudah menganggap Sena sebagai adik yang tidak pernah dimilikinya, berusaha melindunginya dengan berbagai cara... selalu menyayangi Sena. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dia masih menolak kenyataan bahwa Sena telah pergi. Menolak untuk menyerah dan berhenti memohon agar Sena dikembalikan pada mereka.

Dan Hiruma, walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dengan getir ingin juga memohon, menangis, berteriak, dan memaki seperti Mamori... hanya agar Sena kembali.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Tidak bisa...

Karena Sena...

Karena Sena tidak ingin hal seperti itu.

Karena Sena hanya ingin agar semua tetap bahagia walaupun dia tidak ada.

"_Aku mencintaimu... selalu... tapi, jika saatnya tiba, jika kau tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit karena kepergianku, lebih baik kau melupakanku untuk selamanya. Kembali ke dirimu sebelum kau mengenalku."_

Hiruma menolaknya. Menolak untuk melupakan Sena. Menolak untuk kembali ke dunia-tanpa-Sena.

Karena, apa yang dimilikinya selain Sena?

Dan karena itulah, dia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Berusaha menahan perasaannya agar tidak hancur hanya demi tetap bisa mengingatnya.

Karena Hiruma terlalu keras kepala untuk melupakan Sena.

_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa melupakanmu..._


End file.
